Delicate Flower
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Klaus/OC—"Who else can say they've had the chance to save Klaus Mikaelson?" Kiara Gray is a big Originals fan. She is very passionate about her favorite show, as is her best friend. Their hearts are broken when Klaus is daggered, and they wish could've helped save him. Their wish seemingly comes true when they find themselves in The Originals universe.
1. i think i'm losing my mind now

**A/N Oh, what the heck have I written?**

 **I just couldn't help myself because every single week I find myself shouting at my screen and wondered if anyone else is a _bit—i mean an unhealthy obsessed_ —with their favorite shows as I am. Just me? **

**It's been a side project I have been working on the past few weeks, and i've come to enjoy writing it because it's just fun.**

 **I have changed a few things such as there is no Dahila, but there is Freya, she is what they're most worried about right now. Jackson, Hayley, and Klaus are fighting on how to raise Hope, and that's how Klaus got daggered.**

 **If you don't like it, please don't review because it's not fair to hate on something when the author has already told you not to read it. If I get any hate, i'll delete and report the review if I can.**

 **Anyway, it's just something different, and if you like this and want to see more then, please leave a review, it'll encourage me to update quicker.**

* * *

 **Delicate Flower**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken? Can you feel my heart?_

 _Can you help the hopeless? Well, I'm begging on my knees,_  
 _Can you save my bastard soul? Will you wait for me?_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

" **You're kidding, right?"**

" _Nope, I wish I was. I can't come over and watch it."_

Kiara sighed and ran a hand through her hair."This sucks."

" _I know."_

"I can't do this alone, Liam."She pouted, crossing her legs as she sat down on the couch."And I also can't crush on Klaus on my own, either!"

" _Go on Tumblr, you know there will be someone crushing on Klaus. He looks good every week."_ Her best friend laughed before he suddenly paused, muttering something faintly, which meant his parents were hurrying him." _I'm sorry. But my parents really want me at this family dinner. Record it, and we'll watch it tomorrow."_

Kiara straightened, shaking her head and glaring despite the fact he couldn't see her.

"No way. I'm watching it and ruining it for you."

Liam gasped, utterly horrified and she could picture his gaping expression.

" _K-"_

"Bye now."

She hung up on her best friend and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew that she was overacting, she knew it deep down, but In her mind, this was a big betrayal. It was no secret how much Kiara Gray loved watching her shows. She spent most of her nights, as well as during the day, sitting in front of the telly or on Netflix enjoying her shows. She had a social life, yes, but she preferred staying in with her best friend. She wasn't a fan of people. Mostly because nobody else liked the fandoms she was a part of.

She was very passionate about one show in particular. She could tell you some famous quotes, each character's name, their backstory as well as a lot of spoilers for the next few episodes.

And that shows were The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.

Ever since The Vampire Diaries started back in 2009, she had been obsessed with it. She looked forward to it every week. It was a good show, it had her either crying or smiling so much her face hurt, and it kept her on the edge of her seat every week. And when they had said that there would be a spin-off with the Originals, she and Liam had been ecstatic because they loved the Mikaelson's.

She liked most of the characters including Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah. She had a love/hate relationship with both Bonnie, Camille and Caroline and she hated Elena Gilbert and the love triangle with everything she had. Her best friend, Liam, was also a big fan and her partner in crime when it came to the show. They both liked the same characters.

Both of their favorite characters so far was Klaus Mikaelson.

He was the best character, villain, anti-hero that the writers had come up with in the entire show. Both of them except for Kai Parker.

But Klaus was everything. They were his number one fans.

"I have no life, do I? How sad is that?"

She frowned, looking around the room before she whispered."And i'm talking to myself. Great."

"No, you're not. And yeah, it's pretty sad."

Her eyes lit up when she heard the familiar voice. She looked over to see her best friend standing at the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"What about your dinner?"

He shrugged as he peeled off his coat, ambling into the room with a scoff."In two years years, K, I haven't missed one episode of TO with you, just like how I've never missed an episode of TVD. I'm not about to break our tradition."

She giggled and patted the spot next to her, telling him to sit down.

"Let's get this party started."

Liam sat down next to her and propped his feet on the table."Where are your mom and dad?"

"Out for their anniversary. I forced them."She swiftly replied, crossing her legs and glancing at the time."There was _no_ way I was going to let them talk through TO."

"Preach to the choir, sister."Liam made a sound of agreement, breathily laughing, leaning back against the couch.

She smiled to herself as she leaned over the couch and grabbed the remote. She picked up her popcorn and placed it in her lap, popping some into her mouth as she changed the channels until she reached the CW.

"Ready?"She turned to him, and the best friends counted."1, 2, 3!"

In unison, they punched their fists in the air and yelled."JoMo! JoMo!"

" _Previously on Th_ _e_ _Originals_ _..."_

* * *

" **You have got to be _kidding_ me!"**

Kiara muted the TV when the episode credits came up and crossed her arms over her chest."How does a show manage to hurt me so much but reel me in for the next week?"

She liked the episode; she always did, it kept her on the edge of her seat as usual. But at the same time, it took an emotional toll on her. Kiara wasn't an ordinary fan who could get over a situation because it was 'just a show,' no, she was a hardcore fan who got emotionally attached to the characters to the point she thought she couldn't watch an episode without either ranting or crying. She was now sitting on the seat with wide angry eyes as Liam cried against her.

He was _crying_.

"Did you see his face? His _precious_ face?"Liam sobbed into her shoulder, hugging her before he punched a cushion then instantly looked guilty about it."How could he do that, K? How _could_ he?"

Klaus was daggered.

Elijah had daggered his brother. Kiara wasn't like Liam; she didn't cry, she got angry. At the characters, the writers, and anyone who was involved.

"Elijah and Rebekah are _totally_ on my hate list now."

Liam nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, wiping his face."Totally. I am never loving Elijah Mikaelson or his sharp jawline _ever_ again!"

Kiara nodded in agreement, unlocking her phone and pressing down on the Tumblr app. She quickly found which tags she followed which included _Kol Mikaelson, Kai Parker, Klaus Mikaelson, Klope_ and _Elijah Mikaelson_. She huffed as she pressed 'unfollow' on the Elijah tag, sniffing indignantly. She would forgive him when she saw something to be forgiving about.

She locked her phone and pocketed it, looking over at his friend who was already on his phone and probably ranting.

"You know, you're going to lose followers if you continue to rant."

"I don't care!"He shook his head; upper lip curled up as he tapped on his screen with a determined look."Elijah totally went against everything he stood for when he did that. I want to punch him in his beautiful, handsome face. Did you see Klaus' face? He was _crying_.."

"I know."

"The feels, K!"Kiara fought the urge to roll her eyes as Liam tipped his head back dramatically, clenching his fist to his chest."The _feels!_ "

He suddenly stopped then looked back down and started to type angrily once more, muttering underneath his breath."This is an injustice. What about always and forever?!"

Kiara rolled her eyes fondly.

She could always trust her best friend to feel as strongly as she did. Liam was a bit _dramatic_. He cried over everything, especially Klaus and was the biggest Klaus stan in the world. He would defend his favorite character until the end of the world and so would she. The two also loved Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah and knew what Klaus had done to them.

He had treated them horribly, and they knew that, they had never defended that about him, they knew he had flaws but that's what made them love him more because he wasn't perfect, he wasn't trying to be. He had flaws and learned from them, he was just as broken as the rest of them and was searching for something to mend him.

"Liam?"

"I'm _busy_."He waved her off, focused on his phone, brows furrowed in concentration."I need to find that Klaus gif where he where he does those puppy dog eyes... _wait_ , i've found it! That should get some people on my side because who could resist his puppy dog eyes?!"

Answer swift and defiant, Kiara smiled."Nobody."

"That's right."

Kiara yawned, changing channels until she reached a cartoon channel. She was half asleep, and cartoons always put her in a deep slumber. Finished with his rant, Liam yawned too, his head falling on top of hers.

"I'm in mourning."He sighed theatrically, causing strands of Kiara's dark hair to fall in front of her face."I can't be bothered driving back."

"You don't have to. You can stay here if you want, you always do."Kiara offered, brushing the hair from her eyes, grabbing her blanket from the arm of the couch."I'm gonna watch crappy TV until I fall asleep."

"Sure but only if we can snuggle."Liam nodded, kicking off his shoes, lower lip jutting out and eyes going wide."I'm still vulnerable."

Kiara sent him a pointed look before shaking out the blanket then covering her body with it.

"Me too."She draped the blanket over both of them and curled up into a ball, head on her best friend's shoulder before peering up at him."You don't think they'll kill him off, do you?"

"No!"Scoffing, Liam shook his head, looking at Kiara as if she'd grown a second head."He's connected to Damon and Stefan, if he dies, they die. Besides, even if he breaks it, they won't kill him, he's too loved."

"Yeah."She agreed, looking up at Liam."All he wants to do is protect his daughter."

"Yeah, hush now. It's sleepy time."He kissed her forehead and snuggled close to her, eyes closing for a second before he cracked one open."If I moan in my sleep, it's because I'm dreaming of our hybrid. Don't get jealous."

He waggled a finger at his friend who kicked his shin before she quietly giggled to herself. The pair easily got into a comfortable position, snuggled together, and silence befell the room.

"I wish he had someone on his side, Liam."Karina suddenly murmured, looking over at her best friend, eyes wide."He has nobody."

"Yep."He let out a breathy sigh of agreement."Me too, K."

* * *

 **2AM**

" **Mmmm, it's cold."**

Letting out an annoyed moan when a shiver ran down her spine, Kiara yawned as her eyes fluttered open. Hand reaching out and searching for the blanket, the young woman moaned and turned around onto her side, wincing when she felt something digging into her side. She ran a hand through her hair as she turned onto her back and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

Feeling warm breath on her cheek, Kiara's lower lip jutted out in an indignant pout.

"Liam, you're hogging the blanket a-"

Eyes opening fully, Kara looked up and found herself staring into a pair of green eyes.

And almost threw up her heart.

 _Liam had big, brown eyes. This was not Liam._

Kiara's eyes went comically wide, and she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

"What are you doing down there?"The young woman asked, smiling."Are you lost?"

"What the hell?"Karina screeched out; voice high-pitched and hurting her own ears. She shot up into a sitting position, hand reaching out for either Liam or a blunt object."W-What are you doing in my front room?

The young woman just giggled and skipped off, her laughter echoing loudly. Kiara arched an eyebrow, confused, and looked around, her eyes going wide. There was no TV, no cream curtains and _certainly no damn front room._

Where was her front room?

"L-Liam?"Kiara stuttered out, pulling her legs to her chest, looking around for her friend."Uh, Liam?"

An annoyed, thankfully _familiar_ , moan was her response."Hmmm?"

She looked down at the source of the moan, feeling a little relieved when she saw Liam. Her best friend was still happily in a slumber, head resting on her stomach. He had barely moved during her abrupt movements. That was normal. Liam was a cuddly sleeper; he was usually wrapped around her whenever they fell asleep on the couch after a show.

That was normal.

What wasn't normal was the fact they had fallen asleep on her couch and, instead, woken up in the middle of a street.

"LIGHTWEIGHTS!"

Kiara's eyes went wide in horror at the voices and looked up to see a group of teenagers dancing around them, urging them to join in. She shook her head and jumped up, shooing them away then looked down at the ground where Liam was still curled up in a ball and sleeping peacefully.

She rolled her eyes. He could sleep through _anything_.

Standing over her friend, Kiara nudged him with her foot."Liam?"

"Hmmm, Liam sleeping, come back later."He waved her off half-heartedly, turning around and resting his cheek on his hand, shifting to get comfortable."Damn, how hard is your couch?"

She nudged him again and, when he waved her off for a second time, she kicked him hard in the shin. He shot up, letting out a loud yelp and cradled his leg, glaring at her.

"What the _hell_ was that for?"

She gestured to around them frantically."Look!"

"Wha-"He cut himself off, and his eyes widened in complete and utter shock, mouth falling open." _freaking heck._ "

He quickly got onto his feet and turned around in a small circle, his eyes getting wider with each step. They were standing in the middle of the road, and it did not look like the road outside of her house. They both lived in a suburban area with houses on each side of them and across the street.

This was the complete opposite.

There were bars, clubs, and lights everywhere on the street and it looked nothing like where they were from. Liam backed away when someone knocked into him, a drunk someone who laughed as they continued on, singing at the top of their lungs.

 _"I'm too hot, hot damn, call the police and the fireman."_ They loudly sang, dancing along the pavement and the street, clapping. _"I'm too hot, hot damn, make a dragon wanna retire, man,_ i'm _too hot, hot damn!"_

Slowly Liam's expression of confusion switched to a small smile. He started to tap his feet along to the singing, nodding soon after before he suddenly started to hum. Kiara watched him with utter amazement, eyes rolling to the back of her head with an exasperation breath.

 _"Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up..."_ Liam quietly sang along, the beat song making him unable to resist dancing along. He snapped his fingers before turning on his heels, swaying from side to side with a small grin.

Kiara made a sound of annoyance, grounding out."Liam!"

He didn't seem to notice his friend as the music from the bar got louder, as well as the people singing along.

 _"Come on, dance, jump on it!"_ He copied some movements, clapping his hands together before raising them above his head then he then started to rock his hips. _"If you sexy then flaunt it. I-"_

"LIAM!"

He instantly stopped dancing and along before spun around to face her, pursing his lips when Kiara sent him an annoyed head shake.

"What?"Liam shrugged one shoulder, making his way over to Kiara."It's catchy."

She waved a hand at him, looking around once more."Where are we?"

"I dunno but we're not home. Nobody on our street knows music past the 19th century."Liam brushed his fingers through his disheveled hair, skimming their surroundings with his eyes before turning to his friend."What the hell?"

"Where are we?"

Liam frowned, looking around again, shaking his head.

"I have no clue."He flailed his hands around before letting them drop at his sides then placed them on his hips, sending his friend a questioning eyebrow raise."Is it possible we sleepwalked all the way here?"

Biting down on her bottom lip with a distressed head shake, Kiara let out a desperate laugh, blowing loose strands from her face.

"Liam, I swear to-"

"I'm just trying to piece this together."Liam rolled his eyes at her, taking a moment to think back to recent events. He remembered skipping family dinner to go to Kiara's, having his heartbroken over the show before falling asleep."We _did_ fall asleep in your house, yeah?"

Kiara huffed in annoyance, rubbing her temples before muttering."Yes!"

"Yeah, well, maybe we sleepwalked, got into a taxi and somehow..."

Unable to listen to her friend anymore, Kiara suddenly turned on her heel and grabbed a random person's wrist before pulling them back.

"HEY!"

The young man, donning a pair of pink sunglasses despite the stars in the sky and wearing a pair of shorts despite shivering, turned to Kiara with a headshake.

"What?"

Kiara ignored his tone as well as her heartbeat racing due to her having no social skills at all.

"Where are we?"

Despite the man wearing his sunglasses, Kiara knew he was rolling his eyes."What?"

"Where are we?"

He laughed with a headshake, bouncing on his heels with a broad grin. He pointed to Kiara, looked at Liam as if he expected the punchline then returned his eyes to the young woman.

"You're kidding, right?"He chuckled, lifting up his sunglasses and propping them atop his head."How _drunk_ are you?"

Without waiting for a response, he shrugged Kiara off and pranced away, shouting after his friends. Kiara protested, but he ignore her, far too focused on a young woman who seemed to be getting far too friendly with a lamppost.

"I- _wait!_ "

Kiara made a move to follow him, desperately calling after him but he, once again, ignore her. She sighed, bending her knees and bowing her head, hair falling in front of her face. She cupped her face and screwed her eyes shut before letting out an exasperated shout.

 _This is a dream. This is a dream. THIS IS A-_

An almost nervous laugh cut into her thoughts and Kiara opened her eyes, wiping a hand down her face.

"K?"

Kiara drew out a long breath and straightened, brushing her hair back again. She took a moment to compose herself before slowly turning to face Liam.

With a wary tone, Kiara quietly spoke."What is it?"

He didn't speak but raised an arm, pointing towards something. He kept his arm raised before looking over at his friend with an utterly startled look. Kiara frowned at his expression before turning to look at where he was pointing, her lips parting in surprise as she did.

It was a sign.

 _New Orleans._

 _French Quarter._

Kiara and Liam shared a look; a look of hesitance and confusion.

"Crap."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **If you liked the first chapter, please leave a review. I'll only continue if I get some reviews because they are what keeps a story going. Tell me what you would like to see or what you liked about this chapter. It would mean the world to me to get some readers!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	2. i'm waking up to ash and dust

**"** ** **It can't be."****

Kiara stayed close to her best friend as he led her down the street, her arm locked with his as she looked around curiously. There were people dancing around the streets, shouting at the top of their voices as they entered the bars. The lights were shining brightly, a beautiful sight Kiara had decided. The streets she recognized from the show but she couldn't believe it. She had to be dreaming, this couldn't be real. She turned and looked at her best friend who thought otherwise. He was smiling as he looked around, looking as if he was living a dream.

She shook her head.

It _couldn't_ be real.

Liam turned and smiled at her, his eyes shining.

"This is _awesome_."

"This can't be real. We're dreaming."She smiled, shutting her eyes and breathing in slowly."We'll wake up at any moment and it'll all be a dream. We're dreaming."

"The same thing?"

Her eyes flew open and she glared at her best friend."I could be dreaming about you."

"Oh, kinky."He sing songed, waggling his eyebrows."Let's test your theory."

He reached out and pinched her arm, grinning when she jumped and cried out in pain.

"Ow!"She yelled, rubbing her arm.

She punched his arm and stomped on on his foot, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Dick."She hissed at him, slapping his shoulder.

"Bitch!"He hissed back before he smiled."Come on, this is real."

"It can't be real, it can't be."She protested.

"It is and it's _awesome_."

She reached out and smacked his shoulder then pulled him into an alley way before anyone else could see them. She lowered her voice, just in case and pointed at the streets.

"Fine, it's real."She gave into him but held up her hand before he could speak."But it isn't _awesome_. We are humans, the bottom of the food chain in this universe, Liam. We're the bones and they're the hungry dogs."

Liam's smile fell from his face and he bit his lip, letting her words sink in. He hadn't thought about that.

 _Damn it._ He loved Klaus' character but he also knew that he was a vicious killer.

As was Rebekah, Marcel and, sometimes Elijah. He swallowed thickly, fear creeping up on him. He glanced out onto the street and upwards, where the Mikaelson's lived and felt excitement and the temptation to go and meet them but he shook his head, knowing it was a death trap.

"At least i'd die at the hands of someone I love."

She sighed and leaned against the wall."Can you try and not romanticize this?"

"I can't help it."Liam pouted, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"We need to get out of here."

He shook his head."We can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't our world. This is a different one."He explained before he added."And because Klaus is daggered."

Her frown was replaced with an understanding expression.

She knew that Klaus was just a character on a show but he was much more to Liam. Klaus had given Liam the confidence to stand up for himself, that he could be strong and be his own person. Liam had suffered bullying when he had been in high school because he was kind of a loner and because his 'father' wasn't his real father and when he had first seen Klaus on the television he had connected with him and Klaus had given him the confidence to stand up to those who had made him suffer.

He wanted to repay Klaus.

"Liam..."

"Come on, K."He whined, reaching out and grabbing her forearms."Who else can say they've had the chance to save Klaus Mikaelson?"

"He'll kill us. He'l _drain_ us. Liam, I know we love the bloke but it's like walking into the jaws of hell. We'd never get away with it."

"Please?"

His lower lip jutted out and he gave her the puppy dog eyes he knew that she couldn't resist. He used those on her whenever he wanted such as driving her new car or the teddy she had gotten from her parents when she had been five, the teddy she still never got back to this day.

She bit her lip and glanced over across the streets where the Original's stayed and, despite knowing it was a death trap, she felt tempted to go and help her favorite character.

All they had to do is sneak past everyone else and find him.

But they had no clue where he was. They knew he was in there somewhere but where?

"Pretty please, K?"He pouted, cupping her face in his hands."For me?"

"We don't know where he is!"

"Yeah, we do."Liam frowned, as if he thought her words ridiculous."I chatted with a fan last night and they slowed down the promo for next week and Klaus is in his with the rest of the coffins in the basement-type thingy."

"How are we supposed to get there?"

"Through the compound." He simply said.

She thought for a few moments before she asked."And what about Elijah? Rebekah is still in a human body but she's probably with Davina or Marcel. We have to get past a thousand year old Original."

"Easy."Liam said before he pointed across the road."Look."

She turned her head to see Elijah coming out of the compound and stopping before he turned his head left and right, as if confused in which direction he should go in. She looked at him. His eyes were dark and his expression was one of a troubled man. He felt guilty for daggering his brother. She felt no sympathy for him at all, she was on Klaus' side. He was just a father wanted to protect and raise his daughter.

They watched as Elijah walked off and waited until he was out of earshot before they spoke.

"It's as if it's supposed to be this easy, K."

He grinned at her before he walked out of the alley way and rushed across the road.

"What do we do if we undagger him?"She hissed, following him across the road."Just tell him his life is a TV show?"

"I haven't thought that far."

He laughed as he walked into the compound.

She glared at his back.

"Of course you haven't! You _never_ do!"

She, despite protesting, followed him anyway.

* * *

 **"** ** **Wow."****

She sighed as she glanced at her best friend before nodding."Yeah. Wow."

Kiara and Liam glanced at eachother before they looked down at the coffin that Klaus was laying in. The hybrid was desiccated but, despite the dagger sticking out of his heart, he looked peaceful. They knew he was anything but, Klaus Mikaelson was a lot of things but he wasn't peaceful. It hadn't taken them long to find him thanks to the few scenes in the new promotional video.

"He's taller than I imagined he would be."

Kiara nodded, smiling."And prettier."

She paused for a moment before she asked."Can we do this now?"

"I call dibs!"He suddenly yelled out, punching his fist in the air.

"Damn it."Kiara groaned when her best friend hip checked her side so that he was now looking down at Klaus."Idiot."

Liam chuckled as he reached down and locked his fingers around the dagger. He hesitated for a moment before he quickly pulled the dagger out of the hybrid's chest, pocketing it a moment later. He wouldn't allow anyone else to get their hands on it let alone leave it lying around somewhere. They stood there for a few moments before they began to get bored. They knew it would take a while for him to wake up, they had seen it many times before. She turned to her best friend, leaning against the coffin.

"What do we do while we wait?"

He shrugged."We need to get him something to eat. He'll be hungry."

"Not it!"She giggled, looking around for a fridge but decided against it."I say we get someone who is drunk. I'm not giving us up for it."

"Let's try not to do anything stupid while we're here. Like murder someone."He poked her nose, shaking his finger at her, tutting."I'm too pretty to go to prison. Let's not do anything silly."

"Yeah, like undagger the most powerful being in the world."She remarked with a smirk as she stared down at the hybrid."Let's hope he won't kill us since we've done something nice for him."

"It's Klaus Mikaelson."Her best friend said as if that explained everything."But what a way to go."

The two began to laugh, something that was cut off when a gasp suddenly echoed throughout the room. The two stepped back in unision when a pair of ocean blue eyes snapped open and the desiccation began to disappear. The two looked at eachother, excited but fearful expressions on their face.

"This is so-"

Liam was cut off when a hand shot up and fingers locked around his throat. He gasped in fear as Klaus' hand pushed against his windpipe. Kiara gasped in shock and reached out to help her friend but she was pushed back against the wall as Klaus jumped out of his coffin and started towards her. He let his hybrid face come forward, his double fangs extracting and his eyes turning amber. Kiara inhaled sharply in fear as Klaus' tongue ran along his double fangs; hissing in anger at the people he didn't recognize.

He pulled Liam close, drawling."Oh, look, someone brought me lunch."

"I thought it took a while."Liam choked out.

Klaus chuckled, eyes running up Liam's throat hungrily.

"I haven't been daggered that long, have I, love?" Klaus asked Kiara.

"No, only for a day I t-think."Kiara stuttered out, glancing at her friend in worry."Please, let him go."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Kiara quickly thought of something before she said."Because we undaggered you."

Klaus' fingers unlocked from Liam's throat and the young man stumbled backwards against the wall, coughing loudly as he massaged his throat. Klaus' hands disappeared behind his back as he stared at them, as if trying to figure them out. Liam couldn't help but smile. He had almost been killed by Klaus Mikaelson. He couldn't wait until he returned so that he could blog about his experience. It was unbelievable.

"What do you know about my life?"Klaus demanded, letting his human features come forward."How did you know I was daggered?"

The two humans shared a look before Liam nodded, deciding he would take charge.

"Your life is a TV show."Liam said.

Klaus frowned before he chuckled."You're kidding."He turned to Kiara and smirked at her."He's kidding, right, love? Are on something?"

She shook her head."No. We were somehow sucked in here."

Klaus laughed, not believing them for a moment.

He raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips as he fought the urge to laugh even more.

Liam rubbed his neck."It's true!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

The two shared a look before Liam raised his hand."Spit it out, mate, you're not in a classroom!"

"Compulsion?"

Klaus thought for a moment before he smirked. He reached out and locked his fingers in Kiara's hair, pulling the young woman up against him. She gasped in pain, wincing but didn't say anything, she knew better than to anger him.

"Let's give that a try."

Klaus cupped her face and stared into her blue eyes."What's your name?"

"Kiara Gray."

"How old are you?"

She replied in monotone."Eighteen."

"Is your friend telling the truth, sweetheart?" Klaus compelled her.

She responded without hesitance."Yes."

"Prove it."

She quickly answered, obeying him."How?"

"Tell me what happened to me."

"You and Hayley were at war over your daughter. Hayley asked Elijah for help so Elijah got the dagger from Davina with Freya's help and daggered you."She answered quickly, staring up at him.

Klaus' jaw clenched in anger as he held the young woman close to him. He knew it was hard to believe but everything seemed to add up. Nobody could know this information because it was impossible. He would know if someone had been following him, he was very smart when it came to these things. He had no choice but to believe them, the compulsion proved it all. He had a lot of questions though as to why this has happened.

He could use them.

"And what's Hayley planning?"

"She and Jackson are to disappear with Hope with Elijah's help."

Klaus swallowed thickly. He couldn't lose his daughter, he refused to let it happen.

"How did you end up here?"

"We made a wish."

"And what was that?" He asked.

"To help you?"

He was quiet for a long time before he said."Good girl. I'm done with you for now."

He let her go and she fell backwards into her best friend's arms. Liam smiled at her, tucking her hair behind her ear as he whispered things of comfort. Klaus straightened, fists clenching at his sides. He was going to put an end to Jackson's life. He was the reason Hayley suddenly wanted his daughter to not be apart of the Mikaelson clan and because of that Klaus would make them both suffer.

"What are you going to do with us?"Liam asked.

"You could be useful. If what you're saying is true, which it's been proved to be, I could use you."

"How?"Kiara asked, frowning.

Klaus smirked charmingly at her.

"I haven't decided yet, love. But you wanted to me in my world, didn't you? Fighting by my side?"Klaus stepped forward, towering over to her."Your wish has been granted."

Liam's eyes widened and he let out a chuckle.

He smiled.

This was going to be awesome.


	3. we'll take them one by one

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **I can't look."**

Liam turned around and hid his face in Kiara's neck as the sound of hissing as Klaus' fangs entered a young woman's neck hit his ears. He hummed to cut out the sound as Klaus savagely bit into the woman's neck and fed from her hungrily. Kiara patted the back of his head in comfort as she watched Klaus in fascination as he fed from the young woman, holding her close to him, growls of hunger ripping from his throat. They were standing in an alley way where Klaus had compelled a young woman to join them so that he could feed his hunger.

"It's horrible, isn't it?"

Kiara stroked her fingers through Liam's hair."It's not that bad."

"You're such a sadist."

"And you're such a chicken."

Liam whined when he heard a growl come from Klaus as he pulled away.

"I really needed that."Klaus sighed as pulled away from the woman, letting her drop to the ground at his feet."I've never been daggered. Never knew it was such an _agonizing_ experience. It _does_ help explain why my siblings loathe me as i'm sure you know."

Kiara and Liam said nothing as they watched Klaus wipe blood from his chin and pop his index finger into his mouth, licking off the blood. They still couldn't believe that this was happening, it's as if they were living a dream. Especially Liam. Despite being grossed out at the killing of the young woman he still stared at Klaus as if he were expecting to wake up from a dream.

"Let's go."

"W-Wait,"Liam said, pointing down at the body."What about her?"

Klaus shrugged, grinning."I'll leave Elijah to clear up my mess."

They just nodded and followed the Original hybrid out of the alley way and down the street. They watched as he walked with confidence, as if he feared nothing and he didn't. He _knew_ that he was the most powerful being in the world. He was Klaus Mikaelson. He feared nothing.

But that wasn't true.

He didn't _want_ to fear anything but he did. He feared losing his daughter, the most important person in the world to him. That was what nobody knew. He feared losing his daughter. He feared that she would grow up and call some other man dad, they knew that.

They were there for him.

They knew their mission now.

"Where are we going?"

Klaus smirked, his eyes darkening dangerously."To fetch my daughter, love. I'm going to tear off Jackson's head."

Kiara quickened her pace as she followed Klaus.

Liam trailed behind them, a child like grin on his face, punching the air.

He skipped behind them as he yelled out."This is _so_ cool!"

* * *

 **Bayou**

" **Are you sure?"**

Hayley nodded with a small smile."Yeah, Jack."

"Klaus is really daggered?"

Hayley nodded once again, saying."Yes, Elijah daggered him. We can leave now. But we have to be quick, Freya is still out there."

Jackson smiled as he packed his bags, shoving jumpers and trousers into a small bag. He wouldn't take that much, they could but some more stuff. He had no clue where they were going and he didn't care, all he cared about was getting Hope and Hayley out of New Orleans. The problem he had been worried about was gone, Klaus was finally gone and he was more than happy to know that. Hayley propped Hope on her hip as she watched Jackson grab stuff for Hope into another bag.

All was fine until Hope started to cry.

Again.

Hayley smiled over at her daughter, trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, baby girl, it's gonna be okay."

Jackson frowned, watching them."She's been crying all night and day, is she okay?"

"I'm sure she's just tired."

Jackson said nothing and led Hayley out of their home. Their wolves were waiting outside, crowded around just in case something happened. Hayley smiled at her pack, rocking back and forth to calm Hope down.

"We're heading North."

"How are we going to get there?"One of the wolves asked.

"Lukas, Lee and Mark are bringing around transport."

They all nodded and chatted amongst themselves, preparing to leave. Hayley and Jackson began to lead the pack through the forest, their wolves trailing behind them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

The wolves, Jackson and Hayley looked up at the voice to see Klaus standing there with a grin on his face. An angry one. Kiara and Liam stood behind him, a hesitant but entertained look on their faces. Liam looked like he could hardly contain his excitement. He had never liked Hayley or Jackson, especially Jackson and had wanted him to die since the moment he had come into the show.

Hayley's eyes widened in shock."Klaus."

"How is this possible?"Jackson asked.

"I have a lot of friends."Klaus simply answered, holding out his arms."Now, mate, who's first?"

Jackson started towards Klaus, his hybrid face coming forward. He let out a growl as he raised his hand to punch Klaus but the hybrid easily caught it and spun Jackson around, his back against Klaus' chest. He fought against Klaus, struggling against the stronger wolf as he tried to gain the upper hand.

"You shouldn't challenge those older than you, Jackson. You've come from a field mouse to a lapdog."

Hayley arched an eyebrow as she looked towards the two humans.

"Who are you?"

Liam pointed at Klaus."We're with him."

Kiara nodded."What he said."

"You won't be here for long. If you're on his side, you're against me, and that is something I don't recommend."Hayley passed her daughter to one of the wolves and flashed towards the two."Leave."

"Sorry, we can't do that. We kinda don't know how to get back."Kiara said.

"What? Leave!"

"Hey, we had to watch you get it on with Elijah, I think _we_ got the sucky end of the deal here."Liam said, scrunching up his face at the memory of Hayley and Elijah."You owe us and watching your husband get his ass kicked is something worth watching."

Liam gestured to Klaus who had his arm up against Jackson's throat as he fought off other werewolves. Hayley turned to the two, an angry look in her eyes.

"If you don't leave i'll have to _force_ you."

Kiara leaned over to her friend and whispered."Great, you've pissed off a hybrid."

Hayley let her hybrid features come forward and she moved to attack them and Kiara held out her arms to protect herself but, all of a sudden, Hayley was flying through the air. She landed on the ground next to her fallen wolves and let out a moan of pain. Kiara's eyes widened in shock and she looked down at her hands, which showed nothing abnormal. She gasped when she felt a shiver run through her. She looked over to see that Hayley was watching her with a shocked look, as if she didn't believe she had been beaten.

Liam turned to his friend, his eyes wide and a large smile on his face.

"That...was... _awesome!_ "Liam hit his fist in his palm."Yes!"

Kiara let out a laugh.

"What was that?"

"I-I don't know."She shook her head, confused."I have no clue."

Liam looked at his own hands, turning them over and raising his eyebrows in confusion. It had been as if a force had protected his best friend, as if something was desperate to protect her. But nothing had happened when Klaus had attacked them earlier on but Liam guessed it was because they didn't know about them then.

"Maybe we were given powers or something to protect us?"

"Maybe."

"We just gotta learn how to use them."

Kiara nodded and opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when a wolf was thrown through the air and landed at her feet. The two looked up to see more wolves scattered around the ground, some alive and some wounded. Klaus was standing in the middle of them with his daughter in his arms. He had blood streaked on his face and had some wounds on his neck and body but they were healing. His angry expression instantly dropped when he looked down at his daughter, a smile pulling at his lips.

"It's all right, love."He whispered to his daughter, stroking her cheek."Daddy's here."

Kiara and Liam melted at the sight."Awwww."They said in unison, catching Klaus' attention.

Klaus' head snapped up and his eyebrows raised."What?"

Liam smiled."That moment is going to be made into _so_ many gifs."

"What?"

Liam waved his hand, shaking his head."Doesn't matter. At least Klope is reunited."

Klaus looked at Kiara with an annoyed expression."Shut your friend up, love, or our deal is off."

"What deal?"

"You give me information and I don't kill you."Klaus simply said, holding his daughter to him happily."That's our deal."

"Oh."

Klaus just smiled at her, blue eyes laughing at her tone.

His smile dropped when Hayley, still on the ground next to a knocked out Jackson, looked up at him.

"Klaus,"Hayley started, tears forming in her eyes."Please don't take our baby."

"It was you who tried to take _my_ child."Klaus hissed back at her, standing strong."It was my intention to do the same to you but, unlike you, I don't want to rob her of her family. She will be coming back home with me but once you have thought about what you have done, little wolf, you are welcome to see her. But your husband needs to get it through his _thick_ canine skull that he has no place in her life."

"Yeah!"Liam shouted.

Klaus turned to him and simply demanded."Shut up."

Liam went quiet, but he still had a smirk on his face.

A tear slipped down Hayley's cheek as she watched him.

"She will always be our daughter, Hayley, but you have no place in _my_ home."

With that, Klaus simply walked off with his daughter, Liam and Kiara following him.

* * *

" **You two look busy."**

Kiara and Liam, who had been looking around Klaus' study at his paintings, turned around at the sound of his voice. They both blushed at the unamused look on his face.

"Sorry, it's just different than on screen."

"No matter i'll be sure to look around your private place if you ever find your true home, love."Klaus grinned at her, shutting the door behind him and gesturing for them to sit on the couch."Please, sit."

They both sat down.

"How is Hope?"

Klaus smiled at the mention of his daughter."She is sleeping peacefully."

"So how is it?"

They both frowned in unison."Huh?"

"Being in my world."Klaus said, hands behind his back."Is it what you thought it would be?"

Liam smiled."It depends."

"On what?"

"If you're going to kill us or not."Liam said.

Klaus just rolled his eyes and looked at Kiara.

"You and your _annoying_ friend gave my vital information that got my daughter back. If you hadn't undaggered me when you did I could have lost years of her life and she would have been stolen from me forever."Klaus said as he sat down at his desk, smiling softly.

"How am _I_ annoying?"Liam raised an eyebrow."I'm _adorable_."

"You remind me of Kol."Klaus stated with a small fond smile at the mention of his brother."He never stopped talking too."

Liam couldn't help but smile at his words. He had always liked Kol so he wasn't upset about the comparison.

"Because of your actions I am indebted to you."Klaus licked his lips as he looked at them, and they could see that he was struggling with showing some emotion."You are in a city filled with wolves, witches and vampires, love, you and your friend need to be protected. You have proved useful to me and because of that you and your friend shall remain here."

"What about Elijah and Rebekah?"

"My brother and sister had a hand in daggering me and stealing my daughter so that is two people I do not trust right now."Klaus said with a sad look on his face before he smirked."You two are their replacement. You clearly have some sort of powers that will come in use."

Liam and Kiara shared a look before Kiara turned to the Original hybrid.

"W-We don't know how to use them."She said and Liam nodded in agreement."We have no clue."

"You'll learn."Klaus simply said, smirking.

The Original hybrid leaned back against his chair, hands meeting in front of him.

"I'll make sure of that. But, for now, you'll reside here."


End file.
